castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Industrial Castle
Industrial Castle is the nineteenth Level in Castle Crashers. Walkthough To enter the castle, you need to use a Sandwich to become "beefy" enough to break down the door. A Sandwich can be obtained in the Lava World or purchased from the Volcano Store. Use the sandwich to become "beefy," then rip off the metal door by repeatedly tapping ( ). You can come to the castle early, but without a sandwich, the Rich Industrialist will simply mock you from the balcony above. Once inside, you will meet two waves of Fencing Knights and Industrialists. Then you will encounter three mechanical obstacles in immediate succession. The first obstacle is a row of cannons incessantly firing acid balls at you. Your safest bet is to block these projectiles with your shield (hold ) as you slowly advance forward however you can jump these projectiles with a little practice to save some time. Proceed up the ramp and you will come to the second obstacle which is a narrow path with large weights on chains that rhythmically rise and fall in an attempt to smash you. Timing through this is fairly easy; quickly step underneath the next weight as it rises, and repeat. You won't get caught under the previous weight if you always move at your first opportunity. The third obstacle is a row of electric barriers that rhythmically flicker on and off. You have room between each barrier to stand safely, so take your time advancing through each barrier one at a time. After passing the mechanical obstacles, you are drawn onto a moving elevator. You will be confronted with a handful of Fencing Knights while the elevator continues to rise. Once you defeat all of them, the elevator will come to a halt and you can continue forward. Next, you will be confronted by two small waves of enemies, the second of which containing a Beefy Brute that possesses an Animal Orb, the Cardinal. Defeat him to claim his Cardinal. Finally, you meet the Industrial Machine boss. Stay on the dark gray floor in the center, as the red areas to the right and left will burn you. You will be confronted with two mechanical weapons at first. ; Electric posts : Five posts will rise out of the center floor (one at a time, in order from: top left, top right, bottom left, bottom right, center). The four corner posts shoot electric projectiles, fanning over a wide angle; the center post sends a shock throughout the entire floor surface when the meter charges up. Hack away at the posts while they are risen until each is destroyed.There will be two boxes holdin fruit and/or chicken. ; Hand : The Hand does not come out until after the second post recedes back. It attempts finger-walking directly at you. Hitting it causes it to jump back. : A gun periodically lowers on the right side and pans up and down the playing field, firing projectiles at various intervals. The type of projectile changes upon each appearance of the gun, chosen from among the four basic elements: Fire, possibly Electric, Ice, and Poison. ; Elemental gun It is probably best to take out the electric posts first. After that, it's your choice whether you tackle the hand or the elemental gun first. The gun is pretty easy to anticipate and avoid, so you may opt to destroy the annoying hand first. Once these are conquered, the king of this castle tries to flee, but the Evil Wizard leaves him behind. You can now proceed to the right. (The dangerous areas on the sides are now inactive.) Grab the Telescope to end the level. Before you grab it, feel free to take a cheap shot at the cowardly king and knock him off of the castle. Notes * At the end of this level, you acquire the Telescope, the third and final Relic required to proceed past the Dock level.You can also attack the Rich Industrialist and he will fall over the balcony. Animal Orbs * Cardinal - When you defeat the Beefy Brute, you can acquire his Animal Orb. Weapons * Zigzag - Return to this level after acquiring the shovel. Near the beginning, after you fight the first wave of enemies, there is a place near the back wall where you can dig up this weapon. * Pointy Sword - If the Cardinal is equipped, it will bring you this weapon from the back area of the balcony at the end of the level. * Claymore - This weapon is found at the beginning of the level. Search behind the bushes outside the castle before entering the door. * Ugly Mace - The Industrialist enemies in this level will drop this weapon at random. * Fencer's Foil - The Fencer enemy will drop this at random. Video Walkthrough 300px|left Succession Category:Levels Category:Locations